Sensors are increasingly being adopted across multiple computing platforms (including standalone sensors for use in gaming platforms, mobile phones, etc.) to provide multi-dimensional image data (e.g., three dimensional data, etc.). Such image data is computationally analyzed to localize objects and, in some cases, to later identify or otherwise characterize such objects. However, both localization and identification of objects within multi-dimensional image data remains imprecise.